Aswang
Aswangs are a race of shapeshifting Filipino monsters. Characteristics Aswang are vampiric in nature. They have a long proboscis and fangs through which they suck out blood and organs out of humans. They do not need to feed regularly, so initially they suck out organs that are unnecessary for a human's survival, keeping them alive for a long time. Then the important ones are removed. Sometimes the Aswang removes the organs from a large group of people and fits all kinds of organs into one person. Though that person is already dead, they walk and re-unite with their family. But that person is unable to stop walking. Eventually that person tires and collapses and can be assumed to be dead once and for all. Aswangs commonly dwell at night in locations such as cemeteries and woods, as their powers are significantly, or sometimes totally, reduced during the daytime. However, despite being described as wild monsters that often live in the wilderness and outskirts of society, Aswangs are also described as creatures that are capable of living within close proximity of or even within the confines of a village, leading to several reports of Aswang attacks within large, populated towns and cities. Their ability to adapt and live within the urban and rural environments populated by humans while still maintaining their feral, monstrous nature is cited as a feature that distinguishes Aswangs from some other monsters. Aswangs also generally have a fear of light. Wakes were often brightly lit to ensure that Aswangs would not come to the funeral to steal and devour the corpse. They also have a disdain for noise, but rare occasions describe Aswangs attending noisy parties. Appearance Aswang appear to be large, winged, bird-like humanoid creatures and their true forms. They are capable shapeshifters and can take on different forms to hide, though they most often take on human form, usually the form of a beautiful woman while interacting with humans. Powers and Abilities * [[Super Strength|'Super Strength']]' '- Aswangs are very powerful monsters, they are physically stronger than humans and other monsters, they can easily tear off the head of Vampires. * [[Super Agility|'Super Agility']]' '- They are agile creatures, they are able to scale and climb the sides of buildings to get to the top floor and crawl in through open windows. They are also able to fit through the smallest of spaces. * Low Invulnerability '- Aswangs can only be killed by dismemberment or a sting ray tail blade. * [[Shapeshifting|'Shapeshifting]]' '- They can shapeshift into human form, usually a beautiful woman, they are also able to shapeshift into animal forms. * [[Regeneration|'Regeneration']]' '- By licking their wounds, or by feeding on humans, Aswangs can heal near-fatal injuries. * [[Flight|'Flight']]' '- Using their bat-like wings, they are able to fly. * [[Voice Mimicry|'Voice Mimicry']]' '- To lure out their victims, they are able to mimic the voice of loved ones or an animal. Weaknesses * Sting Ray Tail Blade - 'Stabbing an Aswang with a sting ray tail covered in spices, vinegar, ash, salt, and urine can kill them. * '''Dismemberment '- Cutting an Aswang into many pieces is fatal to them, though if their body is cut in half, the two halves must be separated and taken to opposite river banks. * 'Sunlight '- Sunlight severely weakens them, which is why they hide in human form during the day. * [[Salt|'''Salt]]' '- Aswangs hate salt, and be repelled by it. * [[Magic|'Magic']]' '- Magic prayers and spells can make an Aswang vulnerable. Category:Races Category:Hunger-based